Bleibt alles anders
by heidi1402
Summary: Am Tag von Harrys 17. Geburtstag ziehen dunkle Wolken am Himmel auf. Kann er die Zweifel und die Dunkelheit mit Hilfe seiner Freunde vertreiben?


**Titel: **_„Bleibt alles anders" – Herbert Grönemeyer_

**Inhalt: **_Am Tag von Harrys 17. Geburtstag ziehen dunkle Wolken am Himmel auf. Kann er die Zweifel und die Dunkelheit mit Hilfe seiner Freunde vertreiben?_

**Bleibt alles anders**

Der Fuchsbau drohte an diesem letzten Tag im Juli aus allen Nähten zu platzen. Ordensmitglieder, einige Auroren und alle Weasleys waren versammelt, ebenso Hermine Granger. Der große Küchentisch, in dem windschiefen Haus, mit seinem bunten Mix aus Stühlen, war schon immer der Mittelpunkt des regen Lebens dieser Familie gewesen.

Donnergrollen durchbrach das aufgeregte Geschnatter, bei dem es nur um eines ging – den letzten Kampf, der nach Dumbledores Tod nun wohl unweigerlich folgen musste, wenn sie nicht alle geknechtet und von Dunkelheit beherrscht werden wollten.

Angst und Schrecken breitete sich scheinbar unaufhaltsam über dem Land aus, zog seine Kreise und zwang immer mehr Menschen dazu sich zu verstecken. Keiner wusste, ob Hogwarts seine Tore nach diesem Sommer wieder öffnen würde, doch niemand gab die Hoffnung auf.

Nur einer saß allein auf einer kleinen Gartenbank und wartete auf das herannahende Gewitter.

Harry hatte seinen Blick gen Himmel gerichtet, als die ersten Tropfen die trockene, ausgedörrte Erde erreichten. Seine Brille lag achtlos neben ihm und mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die warmen, feuchten Wasserperlen auf seiner Haut. Sie liefen über sein Gesicht, ähnelten Tränen, die nie geweint wurden. Tränen um Menschen die starben, die er vermisste und die doch so nah waren.

Das letzte Opfer lag noch gar nicht so lange zurück und die Bilder in seinem Kopf waren so klar, als wäre es gerade erst geschehen. Mit ihnen kam die Erkenntnis, dass auf seinen Schultern eine Last lag, die er nicht alleine tragen konnte. Eine Last, die ihn in die Knie zwang und die ihm keine Wahl ließ.

Da halfen auch die Worte seines Mentors nicht, die immer noch in seinem Kopf hallten.

_Thron über Konvention, das Leben kommt von vorn!  
Stehst unter dem hellen Stern, hellen Stern.  
Verträum dich in deinem Traum, verlass dich auf Zeit und Raum.  
Du gehörst zum festen Kern.  
_

Seine Freunde waren präsent, würden ihn auf seinem schweren Weg begleiten und alles daran setzen, ihm den Sieg über das dunkle Übel dieser Welt zu erleichtern. Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft hatte nicht nur seinen Eltern das Leben gekostet. Sie hatte ihn auch gezwungen, erwachsen zu werden und zu lernen, mit Schmerz und Verlusten umzugehen.

Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Schulter, drückte sie leicht. Trotz des Geruches des Regens, konnte Harry den Duft einatmen, der nur von einer Person kommen konnte. Eine Person, die er seit sechs Jahren kannte, die immer sein Ruhepol und auch oft seine Stütze gewesen war. Die Kraft und die Stärke, die sie umgab, ließ ihn leicht erzittern.

Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen fragte er: „Und, Hermine, haben sie ihren Schlachtplan fertig?"

Der aufgeweichte Boden matschte unter den Schritten des Mädchens, doch Hermine beachtete es nicht weiter. Der warme Sommerregen durchnässte ihre Kleidung, ließ ihre Haare feucht über ihre Schultern fallen. Hermine setzte sich auf die nasse Bank und blickte gedankenverloren auf irgendeinen Punkt im Garten der Weaslys. Ihre Stimme war brüchig, als sie leise sagte: „Fleur und Bills Hochzeit steht an und sie alle haben Angst vor Überfällen. Auch hier sind wir nicht mehr sicher!"

Harry wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Solange ich hier bin, wolltest du sagen, nicht wahr?"

Die Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme war nicht zu verdrängen, doch Hermine hörte auch noch eine Spur Angst und Mutlosigkeit.

Sie schloss die Augen, sah vergessene Bilder vor sich. Drei elfjährige die sich zum ersten Mal im Hogwartsexpress begegneten und heute, sechs Jahre später, saßen sie hier im Regen. Kinder, Teenager, die doch so viel reifer als manch Erwachsener waren, denn das Leben hatte sie geprägt. Seine Mutlosigkeit machte ihr Angst. Angst davor, dass sich noch mehr Schatten über das Land legen würden, so, wie über seine Seele, die mit jedem Verlust Schmerzen erlitt.

Hermine schloss die Augen, richtete ihren Blick in die dunklen Wolken und versuchte, ihre Kraft wieder zu finden, während der Regen die Mutlosigkeit davon spülte.

_Trockne die Tränen, zieh deine Kreise,_

_der stille Weg, folge dem Sonnenaufgang leise.  
Tanz den Tanz auf dünnem Eis!  
Fordere das große Gefühl, durchquer den Hades zum Ziel._

Hermine wollte Harry nicht den letzten Rest Mut nehmen und sagte aufmunternd: „Du bist nicht allein, das warst du nie!"

Ein leises sarkastisches Lachen war von dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann zu hören und wurde nur durch das Donnergrollen unterbrochen.

Harry nahm ihre Hand, sah sie jedoch nicht an, als er sagte: „Ab heute bin ich Freiwild für ihn, Mine. Der Schutz meiner Mutter ist nun endgültig abgelaufen und er wird mich jagen, gnadenlos!"

Seine Hilflosigkeit hinter abweisenden Worten zu verbergen gelang ihm nicht und so versuchte er jeden Einwand der jungen Hexe im Keim zu ersticken, in dem er schon fast flüsternd sagte:

„Es ist so, wie es ist, Hermine. Ich kann mich ihm nicht stellen, solange ich nicht diese unsäglichen Seelenteile gefunden habe. Er ist unsterblich..."

„Aber du bist es nicht!", sagte eine junge Männerstimme hinter ihnen. Hermine blickte auf, griff nach der Hand des jungen Weasley und zog ihn neben sich auf die Bank.

Ron zuckte leicht zusammen, als ein Blitz auf dem Feld hinter dem kleinen Gartenzaun in den nassen Boden einschlug. Instinktiv drückte er die Hand, der jungen Hexe neben sich, fester. Hermine erwiderte den Druck, war sie es doch, die ihm die Hoffnung gab und ihm half keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

_Surf auf dem Scheitelpunkt des Nichts.  
Erwarte viel, lebe für den Transit.  
Zwing das wahre Geschick, ein Silberstreif am Horizont...  
Stell die Uhr auf Null, wasch den Glauben im Regen..._

Glauben brauchten sie alle. Glauben an sich selbst, Glauben an etwas Glück und an Harry, denn nur er war in Lage sich dem dunkelsten und schwärzesten Magier zu stellen, doch dafür musste er leben. Überleben war Harrys größte Priorität, denn ohne ihn hätten die Schatten schon längst gewonnen und würden keinem Tageslicht mehr Platz machen.

Ron beugte sich etwas vor, sah in Harrys Gesicht. Er hatte immer noch den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und genoss den warmen Regen in seinem Gesicht, das äußerlich keine Regung zeigte, als er sagte: „Ist euch eigentlich schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich an allem Schuld bin? Sirius, Dumbledore..., all die Menschen, die uns verlassen mussten, starben meinetwegen. Nur aus dem einen Grund – dass ich lebe."

Ron und Hermine sahen sich kurz an. Trotz der Regungslosigkeit in Harrys Gesicht, hörten sie die Selbstvorwürfe und ihnen war klar, dass sie ihm diese Vorwürfe, die Zweifel und den Hass gegen sich selbst nehmen mussten, sonst würde nicht nur er daran zerbrechen, sondern sie alle.

_Die Sintflut ist verebbt, die Sünden vergeben.  
Kein Ersatz, deine Droge, bist du!  
Es gibt viel zu verlieren, du kannst nur gewinnen!  
Genug ist zu wenig, oder es wird so wie es war._

Hermine löste ihre Hand von Ron, wischte sich den Regen aus dem Gesicht und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Du bist nicht geboren worden, um der Gejagte zu sein. Du wurdest geboren um zu jagen, ihn zu jagen, denn nur er bringt deine Schmerzen, lässt Menschen sterben um deine Zweifel anzuschüren, um dich zu schwächen, damit er leichtes Spiel hat. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, Harry, du bist der Jäger und er der Gejagte! Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, haben wir alle verloren ", sagte Hermine, wobei ihre letzten Worte schon fast flehentlich klangen.

_Stillstand ist der Tod, geh voran, bleibt alles anders.  
Der erste Stein fällt aus der Mauer, der Durchbruch ist nah.  
Es kommt der Moment, kommt die Zeit,  
Wasser wird zu Wein, und die Sekunden bleiben stehen._

Ron legte einen Arm um Hermines Schulter. Das leichte Zittern ihres Körpers verriet ihm, dass sie weinte, doch der Regen verdeckte ihre Tränen, spülte sie fort. Harry griff nach ihrer Hand, atmete tief durch und schmeckte den Regen auf seinen Lippen. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, spürte die Kraft und die Hoffnung, die sie umgab. Brauchte er mehr? Er war soviel reicher als manch anderer, denn er hatte Freunde, die für ihn sterben würden. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht für sich selbst kämpfen wollte, oder vielleicht sterben, sondern einzig und allein für sie. Für Menschen, die ihm gezeigt hatten, was Leben, Treue und Freundschaft bedeuten. Entschlossenheit breitete sich in ihm aus, unterdrückte seine Zweifel und Ängste.

Harry ließ Hermines Hand los, stand auf und lief ein paar Schritte über den aufgeweichten Boden, die Blicke seiner Freunde spürend. Er hob die Arme in die Luft, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, um mehr von dem warmen Regen zu spüren, der ihm seine Kraft, seine Stärke und Entschlossenheit zurück brachte. Er hatte eigentlich nichts von all dem verloren. Nur manchmal waren die Zweifel und Ängste in ihm stärker, doch nun kam der Mut, der Mut eines wahren Gryffindors wieder zum Vorschein und drängte alles andere in den Hintergrund.

_Zauberer verraten ihre Tricks,  
auf allen Würfeln fällt die sechs, die Limits brechen weg.  
Monster verkriechen sich, die Schätze gehoben,  
Du steigst nach unten, Du fällst nach oben,  
ohne Netz, dein Placebo bist Du..._

Hermine und Ron sahen sich an und ein erstes Lächeln stahl sich an diesem grauen Sommertag auf ihre Gesichter, als sie ihren Freund im Regen beobachteten. Niemand konnte ihm seine Last von den Schultern nehmen, aber sie konnten ihm helfen, auch ohne viele Worte, denn Worte brauchte es nicht, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war.

Zwei Hände legten sich auf Harrys Schultern, holten ihn zurück in die Realität. Leichter Wind kam auf, verfing sich in ihren Haaren und schob die dunklen Gewitterwolken langsam beiseite. So bedrückend, wie dieser 31. Juli begonnen hatte, wollte er scheinbar nicht enden. Erste Sonnenstrahlen zeigten sich am Himmel, gaben Kraft, genau wie Hermines Worte:

_Es gibt viel zu verlieren, du kannst nur gewinnen!  
Genug ist zu wenig, oder es wird so wie es war.  
Stillstand ist der Tod, geh voran, bleibt alles anders.  
Der erste Stein bricht aus der Mauer, der Durchbruch ist nah!_

Harry hatte seine Mauer aus Angst und Zweifel durchbrochen. Mutlosigkeit würde ihn hin und wieder ergreifen, das wusste er genau und in eben diesen Momenten musste er sich vor Augen führen, warum all die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten, gestorben waren. Sie hatten ihr Leben gegeben, nur um ihm einen Weg zu ebnen, um für alle Menschen die Dunkelheit, die wie schwere Gewitterwolken am Himmel hing, zu vertreiben. Dieses Sommergewitter verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Schatten in der Seele würden bleiben und er würde ewig die Worte in seinem Kopf hören:

_Der Durchbruch ist nah.  
Kein Ersatz, deine Droge bist du!  
Es gibt viel zu verlieren, du kannst nur gewinnen!  
Genug ist zu wenig, oder es wird so wie es war.  
Stillstand ist der Tod, geh voran, bleibt alles anders.  
Der erste Stein bricht aus der Mauer, der Durchbruch ist nah!_

Drei Freunde standen im Sonnenlicht, vertieft in eine Umarmung. Ihre Kleidung war noch feucht vom Regen, doch die Kälte war in diesem Moment verschwunden. Was blieb, war ihr unerschütterlicher Mut.


End file.
